This disclosure describes filter constructions for filtering fluids, such as gas or liquid. In particular, this disclosure describes a straight-through flow filter element with an inlet grid, and methods for using and assembling such a filter element.
Straight through flow filter elements have been used in systems for cleaning fluid passing therethrough. Straight through flow filter elements typically have an inlet face and an oppositely disposed outlet face. In this manner, fluid flows in one direction upon entering the filter element at the inlet face and will have the same direction of flow as it exits the outlet face. Typically, straight through flow filter elements will be installed in a duct or housing of some type. After a period of use, the filter element will require servicing, either cleaning or a complete replacement of the filter element.
Improvements to straight through flow filter elements are desirable.
A filter element is provided having a media construction comprising a corrugated sheet secured to a flat sheet rolled into a coiled construction. The coiled construction defines a plurality of flutes, a first end, an opposite second end, and an outer annular surface. The plurality of flutes comprises inlet flutes and outlet flutes. The inlet flutes are open at portions adjacent to the first end and closed at portions adjacent to the second end; and the outlet flutes are closed at portions adjacent to the first end and open at portions adjacent to the second end. The filter element includes a mounting flange secured to the coiled construction. The mounting flange projects radially from the outer, annular surface of the coiled construction. The mounting flange defines a fastener arrangement to allow for axial mounting of the filter element into a housing.
An air cleaner includes a housing with a filter element, as described herein, operably installed within. Preferably, the filter element is sealed within suitable housings with a seal, such as a radially directed seal. Preferably, the filter element is secured to the housing by axial mounting of the mounting flange to the housing, using fasteners.
Methods for installing, assembling, using, and servicing are provided herein.